Like Mother, Like Daughter
by twin who likes to travel
Summary: This is a re-post of the sequel to "You'll Never Know Until You Try It". After over two years since meh31's review for the last chapter for the previous story, I decided to edit both of them. The biggest change is that Faith and Paul's graduation is at the start of this one, not the end of "You'll Never Know It Until You Try It."
1. Because We Care

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Chapter 1. Because We Care

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: This is a sequel to "You'll Never Know Until You Try It". This is mostly about Kerry and Nikki's daughter, Faith. Other family members will obviously appear throughout the story .It starts with Faith and Paul's high school graduation.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: I'm having Faith's girlfriend, who's introduced at the beginning of this chapter, be bi-sexual. Bridget and Rory have become parents by this time, but only Bridget and Jeremy's daughter will be specifically mentioned in this chapter. I decided that Bridget could have named their daughter Ryleigh. I got some ideas for Faith's speech from a few TV shows. One I used to watch, and one from a show I still watch on DVDs. I use a reference to the "Goodbye" episode again.

* * *

Around eighteen years later, Faith and Paul's high school graduation in New York

Faith and Paul's entire family came to see them graduate. Faith just happened to be the valedictorian. As the girl reached the podium to make her speech, the room went silent. The females in her family were trying to hold in the tears that wanted to come out. Her entire family was extremely proud of both of them. Faith and Paul had finished at the top of their class. Faith had been number one by the slightest of margins that was followed by Paul. Both had been accepted to great colleges and had plenty of friends. Everyone could see that their usually confident classmate was a little nervous and emotional as she prepared to speak. The positive expressions from her class and family gave her the strength to make the speech. During her emotional speech, she would occasionally glance at her family. She clearly noticed when a certain part got Cate, Kerry, and Bridget to cry a little bit more and Rory to get choked up.

Faith's speech

_I'd like to welcome friends and family of the class of 2034 to this year's graduation. I'm extremely honored to be the valedictorian. It has been long and sometimes hard road to this day for some of us if not all of us. There has been happiness and sorrow along the way. Some people we wish were physically here aren't. But that doesn't mean they aren't in our hearts. I would like to take this time to thank the very special people in my and Paul's life. To our moms, thank you for everything you have taught me and Paul up to this day. They taught us valuable lessons that I hope family, friends, or both have done for the rest of you. They taught us to not be afraid to stand up for what we believe in and how not to look down on people even if they were different from us. It didn't matter whether it was due to social or financial status, their outer appearance, their long term goals within legal means, sexual orientation, or certain beliefs. They told us to not be afraid to express our feelings, whatever they might be. The grandpa my brother and I never got to meet once said in a newspaper column that he knew whenever his kids insulted him that an "I love you." wasn't far behind._

_That very article is the one thing that has never been taken down from our refrigerator door. We say those three words at least once every time we see any of our family. NEVER doubt the power of love. And be sure to remind the people you care about that you love them, whether you say it or show it by your actions. Our moms have always been there when we had a problem. They also let us know it was ok to make mistakes and not be afraid of failure. Mistakes can help you learn. If you're not good at something, it doesn't make you less of a person. Everyone is good at something. If you look hard enough, you can find it. To do our very best at school, but to not forget to have fun as well. To be grateful for all of the good things in our lives. _

_To our aunt Bridget, thank you for showing us that some things aren't as they appear to be. To our uncle Rory, thank you for teaching my brother that some times the geek CAN get the girl. To our cousins: Bella, Nikki, and Ryleigh, thank you being there when I needed surrogate sisters; Michael, for being there when Paul needed a surrogate brother; Chloe, thank you for showing us that even after you lose someone you love, no matter how much, there's always a chance that someone else will come along to help mend your broken heart. And to the rest of our family for being there whenever we needed you. Paul and I love all of you dearly. To Paul, thank you for being my brother. I couldn't ask for a better one. If you weren't here, I probably wouldn't have been able to stand here as I am right now. I couldn't have written this speech without your help. I'm not afraid to let everyone here know how much you helped me write it as well as listening while I practiced. To our friends, thank you for being there to encourage us and joke around with us too. Today is just one milestone in what hopefully is a long and happy life. Be sure to pass all you've learned to people you meet along the way and down to any future kids you may have in the years to come. Congratulations to the class of 2034, we did it. Thank you._

As soon as Faith stepped away from the podium, Paul and the rest of her family gave her a standing ovation that was immediately joined by the rest of the guests and their classmates. She wiped away the tears that came out after that. When it came time for handing out the diplomas, the Hennessy-Alcott twins got the loudest cheers. The class even chanted Faith's name as she received her diploma. As the twins marched out of the auditorium, they caught all of the females in their family crying tears of joy. It seemed almost like a madhouse when all of the students had gotten past the door to the auditorium. Hugs and tears were shed among all the graduates, their families, and their friends.

The Hennessys, Alcotts, and their friends watched as the twins gave each other bear hugs as more tears streamed down Faith's face. When the twins broke apart, they were hugged by the rest of their family. The longest hugs came from the relatives specifically mentioned. As they all started talking, Paul and the rest of the family saw a sandy blonde haired girl sneaking up behind Faith.

Faith caught the smirk on her brother's face and muttered, "What?"

Before Paul could answer, a small set of arms wrapped around Faith's stomach and hugged her. The entire family saw the smile on her face.

"You were great up there, but of course you already knew that," a soft voice divulged.

"That seems to be the general consensus," Faith voiced calmly after breaking the hold the other girl had on her and slowly spun the girl around, "But thanks for saying so anyway, Tara."

"You're welcome, so…"

Faith smirked and gave her a look, which her parents, Chloe, and Denise recognized as the "Kiss me." expression that Faith had picked up from Nikki in her early teens. At the sight of her girlfriend hesitating and glancing at each member of her family, Faith pulled the other girl closer, dipped her a bit backward, and planted a kiss on the soft lips below hers. Tara clutched onto the back of Faith's neck with her right hand while the left made sure her cap didn't fall off. They got whistles from Bridget, and all of Faith's cousins.

"Wh-Why d-did y-you d-do th-that?" Tara stuttered when she was standing straight again.

"Because you wouldn't and look so cute when you get nervous like that."

"Maybe you shouldn't do that when your entire family and their friends are watching us," Tara warned after blushing.

"Faith's just like you," Chloe mentioned as she faced Nikki.

"And PROUD of it," Faith playfully boasted.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that," Tara apologized while taking a few seconds to gaze at them, "Especially you two, Mrs. Hennessy and Mrs. Alcott."

"It's ok, Tara, and how many times do we have to tell you that you can call us Kerry and Nikki?" Nikki asserted, making the girl blush, "If you're not busy, you're welcome to join us back at our home."

"Thanks, but my sister was planning on taking me somewhere to celebrate as well," Tara admitted a little sadly before doing a one eighty, "I've got to go now. Call me later?"

"Sure, sweetie," Faith consented with a small smirk.

"Ok," Tara sighed happily before blushing.

The entire family watched silently as Tara took a few seconds to scan over their faces before giving Faith a quick, soft kiss. Then she smiled before disappearing into the crowd still hanging around outside.

"Ooh la la," CJ joked and chuckled until he was punched in the arm by Kerry, "OW!"

"I told you many years ago, no more 'Ooh la la's.'"

Sometime later that night, Tara's home

After calling her, Faith made the trip over to her girlfriend's home. Since she knew what Tara meant by "hanging out", she was prepared for what was going to happen. She arrived at the front door and rang the doorbell with a smile. The other girl came to the door in a robe that stopped just above her knees.

"I'm glad you decided to come over," Tara welcomed her as she stepped aside so Faith could enter before closing the door behind them.

"I always like spending time with my girl," Faith insisted with a smirk as she headed to the family room to sit on the couch, "Are we going to have this place to ourselves for the rest of the night?"

"Yes, so are you hungry or thirsty? Because we could find something in the kitchen before we talk," Tara nervously recommended as she slowly moved toward Faith.

"Talk, huh?"

"Yeah," Tara answered as she sat down right beside Faith.

"I'm good. So what do you want to talk about?" Faith asked as she motioned with her fingers the emphasis on the word "talk".

"Us. As in us as a couple and where this could lead. I need to tell you something. I…I think I'm starting to fall in love with you. I don't want to scare you away; but after listening to your speech, I was sure that I should say it. I know you said the idea of falling in love scares you more than anything. It scares me, too, but I'm willing to take the risk. Are you?"

"I…"

"If you're not, I'm willing to wait until you know whether you are or not."

"I…I th-think I am. But let's not rush it, ok. That means no talking about the future beyond college for now."

"Ok, can I kiss you now?"

"Sure. But for the record, you never have to ask that. If I don't want you to, I'll just let you know."

"Good," the other girl remarked before standing up, untying the straps of her robe, and straddling the girl still on the couch.

"I guess you were expecting to get lucky by what you're wearing right now."

"Not expecting…," Tara commented and added when she was interrupted by Faith giving her a curious stare, "Just hoping."

Faith had smirked at the exposed underwear that was even more revealing than what she saw the night of their senior prom and gently placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips inside the robe. Tara sighed happily before they began kissing. She switched to moans almost instantly after Faith slipped her tongue into her mouth and caressed her back between the bra and thong. She gasped for a second as Faith teased her a little by running her hands over the back of her bra. At hearing a giggle, she climbed off the other girl. Faith got worried and was about to apologize when she was pulled off the couch. She smirked as she was led to the bedroom like she had been before.

After almost wearing each other out, Tara decided that they should take a quick shower. She was going to let her guest go first. Instead, Faith encouraged her to join her. Just like her mom had done to both Kerry and Chloe several years ago. It was just as easy for her to get her girlfriend to agree to it. When they were done, the girls put on their underwear and traveled to the kitchen for a bite to eat.

Sometime later, Tara's bedroom

Faith was picking her pants up off the floor when Tara stood beside her.

"Can you stay the night?" Tara lightly pleaded.

"I don't know, sweetie."

"Please."

"Ok," Faith relented at the smile on Tara's face, "I just need to call my moms. It's late, and they still worry about me."

Tara ogled the half dressed girl making a call on her cell phone.

"Mama…Yeah, it's me…I'm gong to crash at Tara's for the night, ok…Yeah, sure…Goodnight."

"What?" Tara questioned after becoming confused by the smirk on Faith's face.

"She told me to tell you they say hi and want you to come home with me tomorrow."

"Wh-Why?"

"I think they got you a graduation present," Faith stated after seeing the worried expression that she had grown to love, "You're so cute when you get nervous like that."

"I wasn't nervous," Tara denied before conceding, "Ok, I was. I can't help it though. Your moms are sweet, and I want them to continue to like me, ok?"

"I'm sure they will always like you, Tara."

"I think it's great that they still flirt with each other in public. Even when you act like it bothers you. Deep down, I know that you love it. It proves that they will always love each other. It's that flirting that has recently made the fear of failing in love less scary for you."

"You're right. I have to admit it is funny to watch others' reactions when it happens."

"Like when they kiss, hold hands, or Nikki playfully slaps Kerry on her ass."

"Yeah, I'm just glad you weren't around when Paul and I saw Mama squeeze Mom's butt instead of the usual slap to get back at a couple of people who weren't too happy to see them holding hands and kissing."

"Hey, you never told me why you call Nikki, 'Mama', and Kerry, 'Mom'."

"It's what they taught us to do while Paul and I were growing up to prevent confusion, and it kinda stuck. I know it's sweet, but we like it. Should we go to bed now?"

"Yeah," Tara mumbled as she yawned and got onto her bed.

"I can't believe that you wanted to do it on the kitchen table, and that we did," Faith said as she enjoyed the sight of Tara crawling across the bed a little before lying down.

"And I can't believe that it didn't take a lot to convince you."

The girls shared a smile as Faith joined her and wrapped her arms around the slightly smaller girl. It only took a few minutes before both girls were asleep with smiles on their faces.

Saturday; May 27th, 2034; 9:00 AM, Tara's bedroom

Faith woke at the sound of the alarm coming from the clock to her left. She opened her eyes to find her girlfriend sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to move too much for fear of waking her. However, she would have to or put up with the annoying beep. The brunette cautiously rolled the other girl onto her back and then rolled to her left just enough to shut off the alarm. She climbed out of the bed slowly and stretched as she tried not to make a sound. She was unaware that Tara had woken up when Faith's feet touched the floor. Tara studied Faith while being just as quiet. At seeing her girlfriend getting dressed, she accidentally let out a sigh.

"When did you wake up?" Faith began after turning around to face her girlfriend.

"When you were getting out of bed."

"Why didn't you say something?" Faith inquired before putting on her shirt.

"Because I was too busy enjoying the view. At least until you put on your pants."

"Well, I had to get dressed sometime, didn't I?"

"I guess so, but did sometime have to be now?" Tara muttered as she watched her girlfriend tuck in her shirt before buttoning and zipping up her pants.

"Unfortunately, it does. Come on and get dressed, sweetie."

"I don't wanna," Tara playfully whined.

"If you don't, it might be awhile before what happened last night happens again."

"Alright, since you put it that way. Could you do me a favor next time?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Next time could you put on your shirt first?"

"Why, I thought you said I had a nice chest?"

"You do, I just like your butt a little more."

"How much more?"

"Come closer and find out."

As soon as Faith was close enough, Tara reached for the front of the pants. She had them unbuttoned and unzipped in no time. She quickly stood up and started pulling them down. She got them past Faith's butt before being stopped.

"What do you thinking you're doing?"

"I'm taking off your pants."

"Why?"

"This is why," Tara explained as she put her hands on Faith's butt and caressed it for a few seconds before grabbing it softly.

She smirked at hearing the other girl moan and continued when Faith had done the same to her.

"I REALLY think you should get dressed so we can leave."

"I could do that OR you could strip down to your underwear and join me on the bed again."

"I don't think so, even though it's very tempting."

"Please, just for another five minutes. Then I'll get dressed, and we can leave. I promise."

"Five minutes, no more."

Faith quickly took off her shirt and pants, set the alarm on her cell phone for five minutes and jumped onto the bed beside her girlfriend. Tara immediately pulled Faith on top of her and started kissing her as her hands made their way back to the same butt. The heat of the kiss increased as Tara's right hand trailed up to Faith's bra. The second she had it undone, she flipped the girl onto her back. Faith gasped but let it continue and even made it even easier for it to be pulled off. She was secretly enjoying this side of Tara. Faith was normally the more aggressive one. She smirked as the girl above her straddled her legs and removed her own bra. She let out moans as her chest was groped and kissed. At the first touch of lips on her chest, Faith ran her fingers through the sandy blonde hair.

After Tara was finished, she got on her back and pulled Faith on top of her for the second time. One glance was all it took for Faith to do the same to Tara. Just as Faith was getting ready to nibble on the soft skin of Tara's body, the alarm went off. The second she heard it, she backed away from Tara and jumped off the bed. The blonde sighed as she observed the girl getting dressed. She was happy that Faith had remembered what she had been told and put on her bra and shirt before reaching for the pants. Then she got off the bed as well and dressed slowly.

"Aw, sweetie, don't be sad. It's not like this will be the last time we do this," Faith promised at the sad expression on Tara's face.

"I'm sorry. It's...It's just that it gets harder to stop doing this every time I see you."

"I understand."

"Do you think we'll always be as happy as we were for the last five minutes when we're together?"

"I honestly don't know. I would like to think so. Only time will tell."

"Yeah, thanks for giving me another five minutes."

"It's no problem. I like being with you like that. So did you have fun hanging out with your sister last night?" Faith replied and kept talking at the sight of pain on Tara's face, "What's wrong?"

"I…I didn't hang out with her. She ditched me for some guy she knew that's a singer in one of the local bands."

"Then you were here alone for hours before I came over?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you call and ask if you could come over or just come over?"

"Because if I did, I don't think I could have lied to you. It would have ruined your night, and I didn't want you and your family's pity because the only family member I have left ditched to hook up with someone who will probably never hit it big in music."

"We wouldn't have pitied you. We would have loved to have you over."

"That might be true, but I don't think I could have gone without showing some kind of hurt. It would have put a damper on your and Paul's party. I care too much about you and your family do that."

"Ok, I guess I understand. Let's get out of here, alright?"

"Definitely."

As Tara searched for her keys, Faith was tempted to hug the girl. But it would have been interpreted as pity in Tara's mind. She almost wanted to cry for the girl. The girl had been through enough already, and then she had to deal with a thoughtless sister.

Sometime later, the Alcott/Hennessy home, the family room

"Mama, Mom, I'm back, and Tara is with me."

"Good morning, sweetie, did my baby girl have a nice time last night?" Nikki greeted them as she and Kerry walked up to the younger couple.

"Yes," the younger ones confirmed at the same time, getting the other two to laugh at the cuteness that made them think back to how they were like that when they first got together as well.

"Good morning, Faith, did you and Tara have breakfast yet because I'm sure, she could make you two something," Kerry asserted as she motioned to her wife.

Nikki arched an eyebrow at Kerry, who smirked at her, before answering.

"I could do that, what's your favorite breakfast food? Since it was a big night for both of you last night, it would be a sort of treat before we let you know why we wanted you to come over. That's if you hadn't already guessed or Faith hasn't told you."

"Yo-You d-don't h-have to, r-really, N-Nikki."

"It's no problem. So what will it be?"

"French toast would be great," Tara suggested and became a little confused at the smiles from the three other women.

"A girl after my own heart," Nikki revealed as she hugged the other girl and placed a soft kiss on the girl's forehead.

Tara almost broke down at the feeling that someone other than her girlfriend cared enough to do that since her parents' deaths. The only one who recognized it was Faith. Tara had become good at hiding the pain at any memory of her mom and dad from almost everyone.

"I'll be right back; I need to use the bathroom."

"Ok, I'll start making breakfast. Come on, Beautiful," Nikki playfully ordered as she grabbed Kerry by the hand and led her to the kitchen.

The younger couple smiled at them as they walked away. The half smile on Tara's face got bigger when she noticed that Faith had been beaming at her moms.

"They really love each other, don't they?"

"Yeah, I've hardly ever seen them fight. And according to them, they've been like that since their first date. I don't remember hearing them say that there was a time they weren't together. Can you imagine being together for that long and not ever breaking up once, no matter how long or short it was?"

"Nope," Tara muttered before shuffling to the nearest bathroom.

The suddenly bitter tone from her girlfriend got Faith to realize that the memory of her parents had come back to Tara. She wanted to hug her more than before. She chose to ignore it and paced toward the kitchen.

Not too long after breakfast, the family room

Faith and Tara hung out in the family room like Kerry and Nikki had requested while they cleaned up the kitchen. Before they had left the room, Faith and Tara had seen Faith's parents share in the cleaning up. Nikki had placed what they could in the dishwasher while Kerry started to wash the other things by hand. Nikki had lightly smacked Kerry on her butt as she waited to dry them. The slight yelp from Kerry had made Faith and Tara giggle and quickly exit the room.

"Ok, Tara, be honest now. Did Faith tell you why we wanted you to come with her?" Kerry requested as she and Nikki sat down on the loveseat across from the couch.

"Um, she said that…that you got me a graduation present."

Both parents smiled at their daughter until Faith indicated they should give her girlfriend the present.

"Well, she's right. We did get you a present. Actually, it's kind of for both of you," Nikki confessed, making their daughter become more curious now.

"Wh-What is it?" Tara declared a little eagerly and blushed when she realized what she had done.

"It's a weekend trip to a nearby spa/resort. Beautiful and I remember that Faith has never been to one like we have."

"That's right, Princess."

"When did you go, I don't recall you ever going to one?"

"It wasn't too long after you and Paul were born. You see, Bridget and Jeremy saw how worn out we were getting from taking care of you for the first three or four months. It took at least a month before you two got on the same feeding schedule. They thought we needed a break and offered to watch you while we went."

"Did you have a great time?"

"YES!" both parents announced together and told the younger girls a bit more after the laughter had ended between them, "It was that very trip that made Bridget decide she wanted to have kids. She loved taking care of you, surprisingly. It was only a surprise because she didn't see herself wanting kids so soon. Almost immediately after they got married, she tried getting pregnant. It took a few months before they found out she was pregnant with Ryleigh."

"So that's why she and Uncle Jeremy are our godparents and you're Ryleigh's godparents?"

"Exactly. You see that picture frame over there?" Nikki responded while she directed their attention to a nearby bookcase

"Yes," Faith claimed as they spotted the dual picture frame.

"Your uncle took those the first time Bridget ever held you and your brother. Those happy tears made your mom cry the first time she saw them," Nikki divulged.

"Really?"

"Yes," Kerry admitted in a choked up tone, "Now back to the trip. Since you're adults now, we'll trust to not do anything reckless. It doesn't expire for a year. So whenever you want to go, just call them and reserve the room. We got the most extensive package deal."

This time all three women saw Tara wanting to cry.

"Why did you do this for me, I mean for us?"

"Because we love our daughter and care about you," Nikki affirmed.

"Th-Thank y-you, b-both of y-you," Tara stuttered as she was hugged by Kerry and Nikki, "This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me since…"

She surprised them by abruptly breaking the group hug, stepping away, and crying. After they had all seen her tears, Tara ran to Faith's room and almost slammed the door behind her. Her parents expressed their sympathy as Faith chased after her.

Less than a minute later, Faith's bedroom

Faith entered to see Tara sobbing on her bed and not even bothering to wipe the tears away.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Tara?"

"Just hold me and possibly tell me something."

"What?" Faith quizzed as she joined Tara on the bed and wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

"Why did my parents have to die so soon? I mean did I do something wrong to have them taken away from me before I even turned sixteen?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. We both know that. Things like that happen to people a lot. We like to think we have all this time with our loved ones. The fact is some people die earlier than we expect. If you don't believe that, ask my mom, Bridget, and Rory."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It took them awhile; but they dealt with it, just like you are doing right now. But if you ever feel like talking about it with anyone other than me, I'm sure either one of them would be willing to listen."

"How did I get lucky enough to have a friend like you?"

"Everyone usually has at least ONE best friend. You're mine like I'm yours. The fact we made it more than that is just a great bonus."

The sweet smile Faith gave her instantly after that caused Tara to lean in to kiss her. The feel of those soft lips against hers made her want her girlfriend even more. She broke the hold Faith still had on her and turned the heat up a tiny bit more. Faith wasn't resisting her. So Tara straddled her, pulled off her own shirt, and once again turned up the heat.

When Faith wrapped her arms around her again, Tara hiked up her skirt all of the way and removed her bra. The need for closeness got her to start pulling up her girlfriend's shirt. She managed to get the shirt off of the other girl. Then she grabbed Faith's hands and used them to grope her own chest. As Faith did this without her help, Tara kissed her harder and brought her hands down to the front of the beautiful girl's pants. Tara was able to get them unbuttoned and unzipped before she was stopped.

"Tara, stop. We can't do this. Not like this, not now," Faith demanded as she gently pushed Tara off of her, picked up her shirt, and put it back on.

"Why not, you seemed to like everything we were doing?"

"I was, but if we had gone further, it would have been wrong. In fact, I should have stopped you the moment you took off your shirt."

"Why would it have been wrong?"

"Because you're upset about your parents dying in that car crash. The memory of that loss made you feel the need for affection of any kind from someone. The way my parents acted around you stirred up those feelings. And my comforting got to you more. After this would have been over, one of us would have felt like they took advantage of the other. The other would have felt used and resented the other because of it. I care about you too much to let that happen."

"Don't tell me what I feel now, and what I would have felt after!" Tara hissed just below a shout before turning her back to Faith while secretly knowing that Faith was right.

Faith didn't know what to say when she saw that Tara didn't bother to get dressed yet. She stretched out her right arm to place her hand on her guest's right shoulder. She gasped at the other girl flinching and roughly pushing her hand off her shoulder. Then she heard soft crying coming from her girlfriend.

"Sweetie, please don't be mad at me," Faith begged as she sort of crawled toward her, wrapped her arms around Tara's stomach, and softly placed her head on Tara's left shoulder, "Deep down, you know I'm right."

"I know," Tara groaned as she broke the hold her girlfriend had on her, pushed her away just enough to turn around to face her, "Faithy, you're right as usual."

"You called me Faithy. You haven't called me that since Valentine's Day," Faith reminded her after smirking a little.

"Yeah," Tara whispered as she realized her current state of dress and smiled at how Faith was gazing straight ahead and not down at her chest. "I guess it's because you love me that you're not peeking down at my chest."

"Yeah. Well, that, and I've seen them before."

"I guess I should get dressed, huh?"

"Definitely. Not that I mind seeing you topless. You have a great chest. Not that I'm the kind of girl to judge someone completely on how they look with or without clothes. I do like ogling you sometimes. But I'm not some pervert who can't get by without having her girlfriend showing flesh on a daily basis," Faith babbled before looking away.

When Faith's eyes were on the topless girl's face for the second time, with help from Tara, she saw the girl smiling at her.

"You're cute when you babble. You don't do it often, but when you do it makes me want to kiss you," Tara informed before promptly kissing her.

After a few seconds, Tara broke the kiss and grabbed her own clothes. Then she got off the bed, pulled her skirt back to its original spot, and put the rest of her clothes back on. She didn't care that Faith was watching her.

"So we're ok? I mean everything is good between us," Faith assumed as she slid off her bed.

"Only if you say it a certain way. You know which way I mean," Tara implied with a giggle.

"So we're five by five," Faith guessed after rolling her eyes.

"Yes, now come here," Tara politely commanded.

"Why?"

"So I can kiss you again. I promise it won't be too long."

"Alright," Faith consented as she approached the attractive girl with some hesitation

"Thank you," Tara stated while bringing the other girl as close as possible.

"Hey, you promised," Faith complained after jumping at her butt being squeezed lightly by Tara.

"I only promised that the kiss wouldn't last too long. I didn't say anything about not grabbing your butt."

"Please stop."

"Why?"

"Because it might make me change my mind about what I said earlier, and we're not the only ones here right now."

"Fine."

"Another time, I promise. And I'll let you do anything you want."

"Anything?" Tara challenged as she let the other girl go.

"Yes."

"Ok, maybe you should button and zip up your pants," Tara instructed as both girls discovered that was the one thing Faith hadn't done yet.

"Or you could do that for me," Faith encouraged with a smirk.

Faith gulped at Tara's fingertips touching her exposed underwear before the fingers slowly pulled the zipper up and buttoned them. Both girls remained silent as they returned to the family room.


	2. A Bad Case Of Deja Vu

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Chapter 2. A Bad Case Of Déjà Vu

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: Faith and Tara find out what Kerry and Nikki were talking about in the first chapter, the couple and Paul head to college, and Faith deals with a break up similar to what happened between Kerry and Nikki. Faith also meets the woman responsible for her name on her first day at college.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: The timeline of the chapter jumps ahead frequently. I decided that Faith and Paul wanted to go to school in California after living in New York their entire lives. Faith chose UCLA while Paul chose Stanford University.

* * *

Moment's later, the family room

Faith and Tara returned to see Paul sitting on the couch while Kerry and Nikki were snuggled up on a loveseat.

"It's about time," Paul teased before being glared at by Faith.

"Are you ok, Tara? We didn't mean to make you run off like that."

"It's ok, Kerry. I…uh…want to tell you two something and ask you something too."

"What is it?" Nikki accidentally interrupted and apologized immediately, "Sorry."

"I sort of lied about last night. I mean I had fun when your daughter came over last night. But that's the only fun I had," Tara told them as she sat down on the couch beside Faith and Paul and added when they quietly indicated for her to keep going, "My sister ditched me last night for some guy who's a singer in a local band. She didn't come home last night, so you can guess where she was."

"Why didn't you come over here? We would have loved to have you over if you remember correctly."

"Because, Nikki, I didn't want all of you to know that my sister ditched me for some guy. I was upset, and I didn't want any of you to see that because it would have brought down the good mood you were all in. I didn't want that or your pity due to my thoughtless sister. I wish I had other relatives I could have lived with after my parents…," Tara grumbled and paused while fighting back tears before facing the redhead, "Anyway, I know I haven't talked about them much in the over two years they've been gone. Faith said if I ever wanted to talk to someone else about what I was feeling other than her, I could talk to either you, Bridget, or Rory."

"Oh," Kerry interjected before biting her lip to prevent saying too much.

"Yeah, can you tell me what it felt like to lose your dad? I don't mean to bring back painful memories. But I thought if anyone could truly understand, it would be you."

"Ok, come here and sit down. Princess, could you move over a little so she can join us or move over to the other chair?"

Without saying a word, Nikki got up and sat down in the nearby chair while Tara joined Kerry, who focused on the younger girl. Faith and the rest of her immediate family paid attention as her mom mentioned what she had been feeling after Paul had died.

"Ok, I can't exactly speak for Bridget and Rory on what they were thinking the entire time, but I can tell you what I remember seeing from them and how I was feeling. Bridget was upset about the last thing she had said to him. It just happened to be what he said in the column. She had gotten mad that he wouldn't let her drive the car and told him she hated him. I had tried to find out what she had said to him because she was one of the last to talk to him. She finally told me and your grandma. I thought that maybe if he hadn't had to go to the store that maybe he'd still be around. I thought I had done something to have him taken away from us. Rory had punched a hole in his bedroom wall in anger. Is any of that how you have felt since it happened?"

Kerry's description was interrupted by an outburst from Tara.

"That's exactly what I've felt minus the punching a wall and saying the words 'I hate you.'," Tara announced before hugging Kerry and shedding a few tears.

Tears appeared on Faith's cheeks at seeing that her mom could help her girlfriend.

"Is there something else you want to say or anything else you want to ask?" Kerry asked at the expression from the younger girl.

"Yes, has anything else hurt as much as that or come close?"

"Only one thing has come close," Kerry revealed before sharing a stare with Nikki, who gasped loud enough for the other four to hear it.

After a few moments of silence, Faith questioned her, "Can you tell us what it was?"

When Kerry looked back at Nikki, she saw Nikki shaking her head "No.". This worried their kids.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Faith inquired as the worry increased.

"Not now, sweetie."

"Then when?" Paul challenged.

"Another time, I promise," Nikki claimed.

"Ok," Faith sighed.

Friday; June 2nd, 2034; around noon, a spa/resort around three hours away from New York City

Shortly after the talk with Faith's parents, Tara and Faith had contacted the business and exchanged all of the required information. As they checked in and headed to their room, Tara marveled at how great the place looked.

"Whoa, this is really nice. Don't you think so, baby?"

"It'll do, I guess," Faith scoffed and rolled her eyes in an attempt to fool her girlfriend.

"Don't be that way. Your parents spent good money for this weekend. So let's try to have fun."

"I was just teasing, sweetie. I think it's great," Faith determined happily, "Three days of being pampered, and it didn't cost us anything."

"We definitely have to thank your moms for this," Tara chirped as they checked out the entire room.

The place seemed to have everything they needed for a relaxing weekend.

"I know. So what should we do first?" Faith suggested as she sat down on the very comfortable looking, queen sized bed.

"I want to do what you promised the morning after our graduation."

"Really?"

"Yes, unless you'd rather wait until tonight?"

"No, now is fine; but we should unpack first."

Around an hour later

After quickly unpacking, Faith gave in to everything her girlfriend desired. She was grateful that the other only wanted to try a few things they hadn't done before that she had secretly been curious about along with what they normally did.

"So, did that get rid of all your curiosity of what it would be like if you were with a guy instead of me?" Faith replied as she wrapped an arm around the naked girl beside her in the bed.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"I've never felt a physical attraction to guys, so I didn't think about it too much. But now I have rough idea of what it would be like to be with a guy; except a real guy probably wouldn't be able to keep it up for that long. Don't plan on us using that thing again anytime soon if at all. Now let's get something to eat. After we eat, we'll start trying everything they offer here."

"Sounds good to me."

Sometime Sunday night, The Alcott/Hennessy family room

When Faith and Tara returned to Faith's home, they were confronted by Kerry and Nikki. After a round of hugs and a few "Thank you.", Faith let Tara do all the talking about all the fun they had. She couldn't stop smiling from the excitement Tara had at being the one to tell them. They had spent most of the time there having every treatment done to them. Each night they had a slightly romantic dinner in their room. Tara managed to leave out the intimate details of what happened in their room: the shared showers and bubble baths, wearing very little when they were alone in the room, and everything that happened in bed.

"I'm glad you two had a great time, sweetie. We're so proud of how you were able to stay in such control when giving your speech. As you know, many people suffer from the fear of public speaking," Nikki stated with a proud smile.

"I was only able to be that way because I had all of my family there. I was an emotional wreck inside. I was afraid I'd freeze up there and forget almost everything I wanted to say."

"It was a beautiful speech, Faith," Kerry recalled, "And it's ok that you got a little emotional. It's one of the reasons it was so sweet."

"Thanks, Mama, Mom."

Late August 2034, UCLA University, Faith's dorm room

Faith and Tara were taking a break in getting Faith's side of the room in order when they were discovered by her roommate. Faith had pushed Tara backward toward her bed until the girl was on her back. She had just joined Tara on the bed and began kissing her when they were interrupted. Faith got a good look at the other girl and gasped at the resemblance the girl had to whom she was named after. She thought it was just a coincidence though. She would find out very soon that it was more than that.

"Hi, my name is Sarah Fox. One of you must be my new roommate," the very attractive brunette greeted with a smirk that the couple found to be just as attractive after clearing her throat.

"That would be me," Faith acknowledged with a smirk of her own and a brief handshake, "My name is Faith Hennessy-Alcott, and this is my girlfriend, Tara Davidson."

"Those are nice names. So are your parents really religious because that's not a very common name."

"Well, actually, I was named after a character from a very popular TV show that was on several years ago. My moms used to watch it, and I think one of them used to have a crush on the actress who played her. My girlfriend's parents were fans of that show too. That's how she got her name."

The couple had noticed instantly how the third girl began gawking at them during the explanation before ending it with another smirk. At the curious expressions on the couple's faces, the brunette decided to speak up.

"I guess you're wondering why I reacted that way to your names."

"Yeah," Faith and Tara said in unison.

"Well, I could tell you, but I think it would be funnier to show you," the amused girl answered before turning around and calling out into the hall, "Mom, get in here right now, you have to meet my roommate."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," a vaguely familiar voice responded.

"Mom, this is my new roommate, Faith Hennessy-Alcott and her girlfriend, Tara Davidson. Faith, Tara, this is my mom, Eliza Dushku-Fox."

"It's nice to meet you, girls. My husband, Rick, would be here too, but he got caught up with something. He recently retired from his job as a commentator on ESPN."

"Guess how she got her name, Mom."

"Religious or hippy parents," Eliza guessed teasingly.

"No, from that show you were on that was so popular."

"Really? I guess I'm flattered that someone liked me enough to name their daughter after a role I played."

"One of my moms even used to have a crush on you. She was never able to meet you though," Faith blurted out before she could stop herself and received a light slap on her right arm from Tara.

"Faith, I don't think Nikki would have wanted you to say that."

"Sorry, it just slipped out. Mama's gonna freak when she finds out. Uh, Miss Dushku-Fox, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could I get you to meet my mom?"

"Sure, where is she? Is she in the building or somewhere else on campus? Oh, and you two can call me Eliza if you want to."

"Thanks, Eliza, I'll just hop online. Mama promised they would be online right about now, so they could see my dorm room from the built in webcam on my laptop."

It only took a minute for Faith to get online and start talking to Nikki as the rest of the people in the room waited anxiously for what could happen next.

"Hi, Mom, Mama."

"Hi, Faith, did you and Tara make it to your dorm rooms ok?"

"We started at mine. We're going over to hers after we're done here."

"Did you meet your roommate yet, sweetie?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"What's she like?" Kerry and Nikki spoke at the same time while Sarah and Eliza managed to stay out of the range of the webcam.

"Well, her name is Sarah Fox. She's really attractive, seems nice so far, and liked when I explained how Tara and I got our names. And that's not even the best part yet."

"Then what is the best part?" Nikki declared with an arched eyebrow.

"Her mom played the TV character I'm named after," Faith divulged with a smirk.

"That's nice, sweetie," Nikki commented and paused when it sunk in what her daughter had just told her, "Faith, are y-you t-telling m-me th-that y-your r-roommate's m-mom is Eliza Dushku?"

"Yes, Mama," Faith admitted and added when she saw stares of disbelief from both of them, "Eliza, Sarah, can you come over here for a minute? My moms don't believe me."

As Faith got out of her chair, Eliza and Sarah walked over. Faith offered the chair to Eliza. Eliza, Sarah, and Faith saw her parents gasp in shock. For the next five minutes or so, Kerry and Nikki had a talk with Eliza. During the conversation, Eliza had confessed that Faith had mentioned the crush Nikki used to have on her. Nikki couldn't stop the blush from appearing on her face, making Kerry and everyone in the dorm room laugh. After saying goodbye to Kerry and Nikki, the group in the dorm room got to know each other better.

They learned that Sarah and Faith had the same goal of becoming an actress along with learning enough for a back up plan. They also found out that Paul had similar dreams but wanted to be more involved in being an agent to the stars. Faith was ecstatic when Eliza offered to help both of them through her business contacts. Along with still being an actress, Eliza had gotten into directing.

Eliza then had to say goodbye. She surprised Faith and Tara with hugs before hugging her daughter. While the couple observed the other two saying goodbye, Tara noticed that Faith had checked out her roommate from head to toe and smirked a little when Eliza and Sarah didn't catch her. Tara had no problem expressing disapproval of this by smacking her on the arm again but louder.

"OW!" Faith yelped before almost glaring at her.

"Something wrong?" Sarah implied after she closed the door and turned around.

"No," Faith denied.

"Then what happened?"

"My girlfriend was checking you out as you said goodbye to your mom."

"Ok, but why did you slap her?"

"Because she's mad that I liked what I saw. You're petty hot, Sarah, Just like your mom was on that show. Not that she isn't still attractive. Because she is. I can see why my mom had a crush on her. It doesn't mean I have a crush on you. Not that I couldn't though. I mean you'll probably be one of the most popular girls if not the most popular."

"Thanks, I get that a lot. So what would you say is my best feature?"

"Uh…"

"Don't worry, you can tell me. I don't mind. Some guys have said my ass, other's have said my chest. Well, the ones who were less subtle about trying to get me into bed. The more subtle ones said they liked my smile and that I had a cute face. So are you a butt girl or a breast girl?"

"Actually, I like both of them. You do have a cute face and a great smile too."

"Thanks, you two aren't so bad yourself. You make a cute couple."

"So what about you?" Tara muttered.

"What about me?"

"Are you gay or straight?"

"I'm straight, but I have no problem with you being gay if that's what you're worried about. So everything's five by five," Sarah assured them.

All three girls laughed after Sarah had said that. Then the couple said their goodbyes before heading over to Tara's dorm room. Neither had seen that Sarah had checked out her roommate as they left. As the weeks passed, Sarah had gotten closer to the couple and playfully flirted with them. Sarah and Faith both felt comfortable changing in front of the other. Sarah had even teased her a little by flaunting her toned body while just in underwear a few times. The teasing had gotten to Faith so much one day that she had a sex dream about Sarah that very night. Sarah had overheard it due to Faith's habit of occasionally talking in her dreams. A trait she had picked up from Nikki. Sarah promised that she wouldn't say anything to Tara and stopped teasing her in that way.

Friday; November 17th, 2034; Faith and Sarah's dorm room

Sarah arrived back at the dorm room after a few classes that day. She found her roommate sobbing on her bed. She wasted no time in setting her books on her desk and racing to the distraught girl.

"Faith, what's wrong?"

"It's Tara."

"Oh no, something's wrong with Tara? What happened to her?"

"She cheated on me."

"WHAT!" the brunette shouted immediately before speaking at a normal volume, "How could she cheat on you? Aren't you two in love?"

"I thought we were."

"So what's the girl's name?"

"Adam."

"I thought she was a lesbian like you are."

"No, she's bi. I thought she had started losing interest in them after we…," Faith confided before pausing briefly, "I guess I was wrong."

"I'm sorry. Wait, you said his name was Adam? As in the same Adam I turned down, who then went on to let his entire dorm know who I was. Because of him, we had to make the dorm room number unlisted."

"The very same one."

"Since you're my best friend since I've gotten here and not just my roommate, I will talk about it with you. If you want someone to talk to that is."

"REALLY!"

"Of course."

Faith sort of smiled as her roommate/friend sat down beside her and offered her a shoulder to cry on. Faith took her up on her offer and proceeded to tell her everything between the tears.

About thirty minutes earlier, Tara's dorm room

Faith had just gotten out of her last class for the day and headed over to Tara's room for some alone time with her before Tara had to get to another class. They had about an hour to spend when she stood at the door. She was going to knock until she heard the sounds of someone apparently having sex. She thought at first that maybe she gotten the times Tara's roommate was gone mixed up. That ended when she heard her girlfriend moaning. She quickly opened the door to find Tara on her bed with a guy.

"TARA, WHAT THE HELL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT ASSHOLE?" Faith yelled as she gawked at the sight of Tara completely topless and straddling a guy.

The guy was shirtless as well and had his hands under the slightly hiked up skirt of her girlfriend.

"FAITH, IT'S NOT…"

"DON'T EVEN DARE SAY IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE! Especially with the position you're in right now. If you were both dressed, you were on your back, and showing some kind of resistance instead of your chest, I would believe you. And I would kick his punk ass with the self defense lessons I learned in my tae kwon do classes. We're SO over. I hope he was worth losing me. Actually, I don't care if he was or not. You're not welcome at my dorm or home anymore. Find someplace else to spend Thanksgiving."

"Faith, WAIT!" Tara shouted as she leaped off the guy, put on the shirt at the end of the bed, and ran toward Faith, only to hit the door as it slammed in front of her.

Back to the present

"I can't believe she would do that to you. You deserve better than that. If that's the way she's going to treat someone as great as you, then you're better off without her."

"You think so?"

"Definitely," Sarah confirmed her as she wiped away Faith's tears with a tissue.

"Th-Thanks, y-you're sw-sweet."

"I can be when I want to."

Faith smiled at the look of concern; and before it could be prevented, she was kissing Sarah softly on the lips. Sarah didn't expect it and was too stunned to react as quickly as she should have. At not being shoved away, Faith intensified the kiss and pushed Sarah onto her back. She didn't lose contact while she did, landed on top of the other girl, and lightly pinned the other girl's wrists to the bed. The very second Sarah realized the positions she and Faith were in, she broke the hold Faith had on her and pushed her away. It was hard enough that she saw Faith on her back as she sat up.

"Why did you do that?" Sarah growled and gasped at the look of hurt and fear on Faith's face.

"OH MY GOD! I'm SO SORRY, Sarah. Please don't hate me," Faith cried out before collapsing face first on her pillow and sobbing louder than when Sarah had caught her earlier.

Sarah wasn't completely sure on what to do after Faith flinched at Sarah's hand on her back. She had never seen her friend like this before but felt she needed to let Faith know she wasn't mad.

"Faith, I want you to talk to me."

"Why?" Faith requested as the memory of what happened between Faith and Tara in her bedroom came back to her again.

"Because I'm not mad at you."

"But…But I…"

"I understand, I really do. But what happened less than a minute ago can't happen again. I'm not gay. Even if I was, it wouldn't be right. Sure, it might have been great. But what would have come after that would have ruined the friendship we have. And I'm not willing to give that up any time soon."

"You think it would have been great?" Faith giggled and smiled at what she had heard from one of the most attractive girls she'd ever met that she wasn't remotely related to since Chloe and Elena.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, first, you're going to the bathroom and clean up. Your face is a little messed up right now. I'm saying that out of love for a friend, not to be mean. Then you're going to get something to eat or rest or maybe both. When you're rested up, you and I are going to have a girls' night out. I had a date planned for tonight, but I'm going to cancel it. I think you need me more right now."

"Sarah, don't go changing your plans because you feel sorry for me."

"You're my best friend, Faith. And I know you'd do the same for me if the roles were reversed. Steve will just have to try to get me out of my pants another time."

Faith smirked as she gazed at the girl cancelling her date and even took a few seconds to glance down at the butt in front of her. For a moment, it seemed to Faith that it was silently screaming to be grabbed by how tight the jeans appeared to be. She was shaken out of it by the snapping of fingers and a smirking face.

"I wasn't doing anything, I swear."

"Well you say that now, but I and my ass know differently. It's ok, really. It won't be the last time that happens. Now, let's get you some food."

"Alright," Faith consented after blushing at getting caught like that.

On their quest to the cafeteria to fill their stomachs, they came across some of their friends. Sarah invited them to join her and Faith on the girls' night out with Faith's permission. Faith's thought at that moment was "The more, the merrier." and nodded her approval. The group ended up at a local bar/club. They got in with some good fake ids and their looks. Faith had mentioned that the night called for "drool inducing" attire.


	3. Trips Down Memory Lane

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Chapter 3. Trips Down Memory Lane

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The rest of Faith's family finds out what happened between her and Tara. This and a tragic accident cause secrets involving several family members and friends to be revealed. Obviously, not all of them will be good.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: Words in italics are personal thoughts. The kids Denise talked about wanting at the end of the previous story are mentioned here. Matt and Denise ended up having twin girls, which they named Chloe and Elena

* * *

Later that night, Faith and Sarah's dorm room

When the girls had enough of dancing and drinking, they decided to call it a night. Their friends had watched Faith and Sarah during Faith's drunken ode to her friends, mostly Sarah though. They couldn't help but laugh a little at what was going on. Seeing the two girls grinding against each other while dancing between drinks was funny and a definite crowd pleaser among the male population there that night. The cheers they received led to some groping as well. Their friends even joined in on the fun a few times. Faith was tossing out "I love you." and compliments to all of them like it was going out of style. They gasped and laughed when Faith's ode ended with an almost kiss between Faith and Sarah.

After getting back to the dorm room, the group was an audience to Faith telling the rest of them goodbye before suddenly passing out on her bed. Sarah then said the same thing as she ordered all of them out and promised their friend was in good hands, figuratively speaking. Sarah paced up to her friend and helped her get more comfortable. She carefully changed Faith's clothes from the slightly revealing top and short skirt to a t-shirt and pajama pants. Well, she attempted to anyway. She had gotten the shirt on. When she tried to get her into the pajama pants, she was constantly pushed away. After the third try, she gave up and was thankful that the shirt was long enough to hide the underwear Faith had on. As she changed out of her own clothes into the same type of sleepwear, she was interrupted by her best friend.

"S-Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"W-Would y-you s-sleep w-with m-me t-tonight?"

"Huh?"

"S-Sleep w-with m-me, j-just s-sleep. I d-don't w-want t-to b-be a-alone t-tonight," Faith pleaded in a choked up tone as a tear or two appeared on her cheeks.

"I don't know."

"P-Please."

"Ok, scoot over a bit."

Faith did as requested, but Sarah was still cautious as she climbed in beside her.

"Sarah."

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend too."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Faith said as she positioned them on the bed so that Sarah was basically spooning her from behind and added before grabbing Sarah's arms and wrapping them around her stomach, "I love you, Sarah."

"Faith…," Sarah whispered after gulping at the feeling of being that close to the other girl.

"Sshh…"

"But…"

"Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow," Faith claimed before falling asleep.

"Are you still awake?" Sarah asked about five seconds later and sighed when there was no answer.

As she closed her eyes, Sarah tried to imagine what the nest morning would bring. There probably would be nausea, regret, apologizing, and more crying.

The next morning, around 11:00 AM

The girls awoke without the assistance of the nearby alarm clock. There was a gulp and a gasp from both girls when they noticed something. Somehow during their sleep, a few things had moved. The girls were still spooning, but now Faith's shirt was around her waist. The gulps had come at the feeling of Faith's underwear and some of her partially exposed butt pressed up against the front of Sarah's shorts. The gasps were from two sets of hands spread out across Faith's stomach under the shirt. The girls silently pulled away from each other and sat up on the bed slowly.

"Sorry," Sarah apologized while staring across the room at her own bed.

"Don't be. It's totally my fault. Uh, Sarah, why am I not wearing shorts or pajama pants? Not that I mind since it's just the two of us. I was just curious," Faith insisted as she gently placed her right hand on Sarah's left hand.

"Because…Because you wouldn't let me put them on you. I tried three times then gave up."

"What all happened last night?" Faith mumbled.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember getting into the club, drinking, and dancing. However, everything between the second drink and me asking you to sleep with me is kind of a blur," Faith announced and blushed when Sarah smirked at her, "I didn't kiss you or any of the other girls last night, did I?"

"No, you came pretty close a few times before and after that little ramble you went on. But you did do OTHER things."

"Like what?" Faith questioned nervously.

Sarah described everything. From all the drinking, how they danced, everything that Faith had said, and the almost kisses. Faith blushed bright red and Sarah laughed briefly after Faith found out that she had groped the hips and butts of four friends and had gotten the others to do the same to her.

"I really did all of that?"

"Uh huh. How do you feel now?"

"Well, I feel…," Faith tried to describe but was hit with a sudden need to throw up. Sarah caught this and immediately put the small trash can in front of Faith. She stepped away as Faith felt every little drop from their night out land in the trash can. Sarah almost turned green herself at the sight.

"Feel better now?" Sarah inquired as she handed Faith some breath mints.

"Yeah, except for the slight headache," Faith commented before swallowing a few of the mints, "You do know when I told you and the other girls last night that I loved you, I meant in a completely platonic kind of way?"

"Yeah, but do me a favor."

"Anything…I mean…"

"Don't ever drink that much again. You're cute when you're drunk. But it's clearly dangerous to get like that if you're not hanging out with us."

"I promise. I'm sorry if I embarrassed any of you. And that I wouldn't let you put more on me than a shirt."

"It's ok. We just got a little worried after the whole groping thing. It and rubbing up against each other did help us get free drinks the rest of the night and a few phone numbers though."

"Numbers, what numbers? I don't see any numbers. Are they on our phones or on paper?"

"On both of our phones. They're only there because I haven't taken the time to delete them yet. I'm getting ready to do that now," Sarah declared as she grabbed them.

"All of them. There's none you want to keep?"

"Not one."

"Why?"

"Because they were a bunch of drunk pigs. When they found out you're gay and I wasn't, they wanted to know if I ever thought about having a one time thing with you just to cure any curiosity I might have had. And if I did, could they watch. They were so pathetic, I'd have sex with you before them. I mean…"

Faith's gape had shut Sarah up abruptly.

"I know what you meant. And I wouldn't turn you down if you were serious. But I also remember what you said after…"

The memory of the event that brought on last night's night out instantly came back, and she fell into Sarah's open arms as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It will get better, I promise," Sarah replied.

"You think so?"

"I know so." _Nausea, check; regret, check; apologizing, double check; crying, a BIG check._

Tuesday; November 21st, 2034; around 8:00 AM, The girls' dorm room

Both girls were preparing to head home for their Thanksgiving break. They had talked about their plans but didn't bring up the few calls that Faith had received from Tara since the break up. The first had consisted of arguing and ended with an abrupt hang up. The second had been ignored and went straight to voicemail. Faith had listened to it before erasing it. Both had been followed by more crying from Faith. Sarah chose to not say anything and just held her while Faith cried, which Faith was happy about. As they were leaving, Faith noticed something was up with her roommate and hoped it wasn't about Tara.

"What's up, Sarah?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it looks like you want to ask me something but are worried about it."

"No, I don't and I'm not," Sarah denied but caved after the unconvinced stare, "Alright, there is something."

"I knew it. You can ask me anything. As long as it's nothing about you know who."

"It's not," the other girl assured her before pausing for a few moments, "It's about your brother, Paul."

"Yeah."

"I've wanted to ask you this for awhile, but I thought it would weird you out and make it a little awkward between us."

"Even more than that Saturday morning after…you know?" Faith teased as her roommate rolled her eyes at her.

"Is Paul seeing anyone up at Stanford?"

"Not that I know of. Why, do you like him or something?" Faith quizzed and continued when all she got was a small smile, "You like my brother?"

"Kind of," Sarah revealed as a slight blush appeared on her face.

"But you've only talked to him a few times, and it wasn't for that long."

"Well, he was nice to me, he's smart, and quite a cutie," Sarah informed and groaned at the gawk Faith gave her while trying not to laugh at how amusing the chat was getting, "Just forget I said anything."

"I can't do that. I will find out for you, but isn't it kind of far between here and Palo Alto?"

"Well, he and I could see each other on the weekends and a few dates wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"I guess not," Faith agreed before peeking down at her watch, "We really need to be going now."

"You're right. Give me a hug, bestie."

Faith giggled as she hugged the other girl.

"Have fun, and tell your parents I said hi," Faith requested.

"You too."

The girls shared another hug before leaving in opposite directions.

Many hours later, the Alcott/Hennessy home, the family room

The twins arrived home to find their moms talking to Bridget, Rachel, and Chloe. They all saw that Faith was trying to hide something as she and her brother hugged each of them.

"Welcome home, you two, how were your flights?" Kerry announced as she started the interrogation.

"F-Fine," Faith answered for both of them.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Nikki responded.

"N-Nothing," their daughter lied, which turned the attention to Paul since the twins were really close.

"She won't tell me anything," he muttered even though he had a really good idea what it was and held back the anger that was building inside.

"Where's Tara?" Rachel pried since none of them dared to bring that up yet.

"I DON'T know. And right now, I don't CARE."

"What happened between you two?" Nikki voiced cautiously.

"We broke up," Faith admitted before trying to avoid where this talk was leading to, "What are Aunt Bridget, Cousin Rachel, and Cousin Chloe doing here?"

Her parents sighed at Faith's attempt to move the topic away from her.

"We're here because we're making sure we have everything in order for the family Thanksgiving dinner. Your Grandma Cate is napping in Faith's bedroom," Bridget stated with what she hoped was a sweet smile.

"Sweetie, we all know you're in pain right now, but will you tell us what happened? We just want to help."

"I know, Mama," Faith confessed as she slowly sat down on the couch, joined almost instantly by her moms.

"Would you like us to leave? Because we can," Chloe offered, "We were finished anyway."

"No, all of you can stay," Faith confirmed.

"So?" Kerry murmured as she and Nikki each placed a hand on their daughter's knees.

"Tara ch-cheated on m-me with s-someone."

"What's the little bitch's name?" Paul growled, making all of them gaze at him for a moment.

"Adam."

"I thought she was gay?" Chloe interrupted.

"No, she's bi."

"Are you sure it wasn't a mistake and that he didn't surprise her with a kiss?" Kerry implied with a look of concern.

"When I see my girlfriend, I mean my EX-girlfriend, completely topless and straddling a guy on her bed while she's kissing him, it's no mistake. Oh, he didn't have a shirt on either, and his hands were up the back of her skirt."

The entire group was in complete shock and wasn't sure on what to say when Faith broke down seconds later.

"Oh, Faith, we're so…"

Kerry's comforting words were cut off by Faith.

"For awhile, I thought everything was going as close to perfect as I could ask for right now. Neither of us ever played the jealousy card. Well, except maybe for the first day when I checked out my roommate, Sarah. We were there when the other needed us. We gave each other space when they needed it. The first and last thing we always did when we saw each other was give the other a kiss and say how much we cared. And she threw it all away over some asshole, I can't believe she would cheat on me," Faith cried out before breaking down in her moms' arms again.

It was at that exact moment that their break up came rushing back to Kerry and Nikki. Bridget, Chloe, and Rachel saw this and became worried when Nikki suddenly got up and quickly walked to the master bedroom as she began to cry just as much as her daughter had began to do.

"MAMA, WHAT'S WRONG? Where are you going?" Faith prodded as her attention switched from herself to Nikki.

They watched and listened as the door to the master bedroom was closed just below a slam. The moods of the rest of the adults changed too. Kerry, Bridget, and Chloe were holding back tears. Rachel's were mixed with a slight touch of anger.

"Mom, why did Mama get so upset? I mean I know what happened was bad, but why did she react like that?"

"We should go," Bridget exclaimed as she rose from her seat.

"Unless, you want us to stay here while you go and talk to Nikki," Rachel suggested as she made the effort to let go of the anger for the twins' sake.

"No, I think I need to explain a few things to Faith and Paul, so they can understand. Besides, Nikki's going to need a few minutes to herself."

"A few things?" Chloe immediately repeated and gulped when she fully realized that some secrets were going to be brought up.

Her gulp was followed by one from Bridget and confusion from Faith and Paul.

"I'm going to tell you two some things, but I need you to promise me a few things as well," Kerry ordered.

"What's that?" the twins asked.

"That you won't think any less of your mama and me and not say anything to anyone outside of this home. Not everyone knows what I'm going to tell you."

"We won't," was promised in unison.

"Ok. For the first thing, none of your other cousins know except for Rick and CJ. When your mama was in college, her girlfriend cheated on her. What she did was worse than what Tara did to Faith."

"But we thought that the only girlfriend Mama had was you?"

"That's right, Faith."

'But that means you…you cheated on Mama."

"Unfortunately it does, Paul."

"Why did you cheat on her? Paul and I have seen how you two are around each other. Aunt Bridget told us once that you and Mama made her believe in the power of love."

Kerry shed a few tears before glancing at Bridget and explaining.

"Because I was young, stupid, and took her love for granted. I will NEVER forget the look of pain on her face when she broke up with me. I broke her heart. She took me back a year later. Since then, I show her EVERY day how grateful I am that she never stopped loving me and gave me another chance."

"You sure do, Beautiful. I'm s-sorry for what I said and did before going to our room."

"You don't need to be," Kerry asserted, "but I thought you were over it by now?"

"I will be from now on, I promise," Nikki pledged as she was pulled onto Kerry's lap, bringing smiles to everyone.

Paul focused on his sister and asked, "Did Tara explain why she cheated on you?"

"She said she was trying to make me jealous, but that it just got out of hand before she could stop it. Can believe that crap? You remember how shy she was when I met her and how I was the one that brought her out of her shell," Faith told them and paused briefly while her moms and brother nodded positively, "I guess that confidence went into overdrive sometime after we got to college. Around Halloween, she would occasionally get mad that I wouldn't get jealous when guys tried to hit on her. It didn't matter where it was on or off campus. She said that apparently I was too confident to think that anybody could steal her away from me. I told her that since I though we loved each other, I had no reason to worry, no matter what type of guy hit on her. I guess I was wrong. Before that started happening, I had thought once or twice that maybe she could be 'the one'. I don't know what to do."

"If she's going to be that way, you're better off without her," Paul determined.

Faith smirked and said, "That's the exactly what Sarah said. That reminds me; she wanted to know if you're seeing anyone up at Stanford."

"Why?"

"Because she kind of likes you. She thinks you're smart and quite a cutie. I think she's hoping you would want to go out with her sometime. Like maybe an upcoming weekend."

"I guess it would be ok. She does seem nice, smart, and funny. She's a hottie too."

"You don't have to tell me that, I already know. After all, I've seen her in only underwear a few times."

The rest of their family became relieved at the good news, but it wouldn't last too long.

"So what happened the year you were apart? I mean did either one of you go on any dates with other people," Faith babbled and became curious at what happened next.

Kerry and Nikki shared a small smirk with each other before looking at Bridget, Chloe, and Rachel.

"Well…um…your mama hooked up with a few girls and got revenge on me with one of them. I went on a few dates with a few different people. But I never quit thinking about her."

"How well did she know those other girls?" Faith interjected.

"One not so well, the other two I know really well."

"How well is really well?"

'The two I know really well are your Aunt Bridget and Cousin Chloe."

"Mama, are you saying to me and Paul that you and Aunt Bridget and you and Cousin Chloe…you know?"

"Yes. Like your mom said, you can't tell anyone else. The only ones who know are in this room; your cousin, Rick; and Denise and Matt."

"Which one helped you get revenge on Mom?"

"Me," Bridget confided about five seconds later.

"So Mom was referring to the breakup when she said only one thing came close to hurting as much as Grandpa dying before we got to meet him?"

"Yes, sweetie. Do you understand now why I got so upset?"

"Yes," the twins agreed before hugging both of their parents as Bridget and Chloe wiped away the tears from the corners of their eyes.

"Are you and Mom thinking that I should give Tara another chance since you gave Mom one? Because I don't know if I can forgive her."

"No, follow you heart. If it's telling you not to, don't. If it is, then do, but only when you're entirely sure. Either way, we'll support your decision."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The twins smiled as their moms kissed each other softly for a moment.

"Hopefully, that's the only drama we have to deal with for awhile," Chloe sighed.

"You know you just jinxed it, Chlo."

"Don't be so superstitious, Rach. Like all of a sudden, the phone is going to ring with bad news."

"Exactly."

"Don't be cra…," Chloe tried to convince her but was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone, "That's just a coincidence."

They all observed as Chloe answered her phone hesitantly,

"Hi, Matt, how are you, Denise, and the…WHAT...OH MY GOD! H-How…Wh-When…I'm SO SORRY, Matt…Yeah, I'll tell them. And I'll let you know when I have all of the details."

Instantly after ending the call, Chloe let the tears come. She glimpsed at both Nikki and Rachel before falling into Rachel's arms and crying harder.

"Chlo, what's wrong? Talk to us," Nikki begged.

"Th-There w-was a b-big c-car accident."

"AND?" Nikki shouted.

"Chloe and Elena were in it."

"Are they o-ok?" Kerry cut in.

"N-No, they're d-dead. They were heading home from school when it happened."

"How bad was the accident?" Faith groaned as she once again put her problems aside for someone else.

"Did you see 'Final Destination 2'?" Chloe asked and kept going when they all motioned that they had, "Imagine that, but with less fire and explosions."

"How many died?" Rachel gasped.

"Ten total: six others died on the scene with Chloe and Elena, one died on the ambulance ride to the hospital, and the last died shortly after getting there. The twins were at the end of the chain reaction. Witnesses said that if they could have dodged the car flipping over and over toward them, they might still be alive."

The rest of the women started to cry at picturing that while Paul held his distraught sister. The crying had woken Cate, who paced quietly toward the family room. After scanning the sad faces, Cate sat beside her daughter and instructed them to tell her what upset them. Kerry described the car accident between cries. Cate immediately hugged the redhead. Chloe then mentioned how the funeral plans for Chloe and Elena had been almost finalized. They were just waiting on when their friends could get down there if they wanted to go to the funeral.

After Chloe finished talking, Rachel questioned her, "What are you going to tell Michael? Your son is going to be devastated."

"I know Elena had a major crush on him and was possibly even falling for him. But isn't devastated saying a little much?"

"He never told you or Rick, did he?"

"Told us what?"

"That he really liked her too. He was developing feelings for her as well."

"Why didn't he tell us?"

"Because he was worried about how it would look for him feel that way about a girl three years younger than him. He wasn't sure how all of us would react."

"Who else knew?"

"Your daughter, Chloe, Elena, Faith, and Paul."

Chloe quickly whipped her head around to the twins, who were still on the couch.

"Is she right?"

"Yes," the twins confessed with slight smiles.

"Is there something else you're not telling us? Because if there is, we want to know," Nikki demanded.

"Mama, it's something we promised to never tell anyone," Faith stated firmly.

"Who makes up this 'we' you're talking about?"

"Go ahead and tell them, sis, it's not that big of a deal anymore."

"Fine. You remember the last time Denise, Matt, Chloe, and Elena were up here? All of the adults went out together to celebrate Mom's birthday while we, Michael, Chloe, and Elena were hanging out here."

"You mean when Michael was fifteen, you two were thirteen, and Chloe and Elena were twelve?" Kerry guessed as all eyes were on the twins now.

"Yeah. Well, you see…I, Chloe, and Elena were hanging out in my room after watching a movie. Paul and Michael started watching some ball game. We were discussing the topic of kissing from what we saw in the movie and from you and Mama. They said how they had never been kissed. So I got the idea to have Michael and Paul join us. It was then we found out Michael and I were the only ones that had our first kisses so far. So after thinking about it for about five seconds, Chloe and Elena leaned over and kissed Paul and Michael. Chloe kissed Paul while Elena kissed Michael."

"Is that all, sweetie?"

"No, Mama, the girls also wanted to know what it felt like to kiss a girl after seeing you and Mom kissing. So...I kissed them too. It was only for a second though."

Bridget and Rachel laughed as Kerry, Nikki, and Chloe gawked and gasped at Faith, who seemed to like the reactions she got from all of them.

"Wait," Kerry exclaimed, "When was your first kiss and with who?"

"Mom," Faith groaned and admitted at her family's curious stare, "On my twelfth birthday. My best friend, Jason, was moving a few days after that. We knew that there was a good chance we'd never see each other again, alive anyway. His dad got that great job offer out west, and he had that heart problem. He told me that no matter how far away we would be from each other. I'd always be his best friend. Then he said that he had another birthday present to give me. When I tried to say that he didn't need to do that, he kissed me."

Faith blushed and gazed at them to see they were quietly encouraging her to go on.

"It was a perfect kiss. It wasn't awkward at all. He was gentle, didn't try to stick his tongue in my mouth, or try anything else. I'll always remember it."

"Why didn't you tell us, sweetie?"

"Because the first word out of your and Mom's mouth would have been, 'Aw!'"

"No, it wouldn't," Kerry lied poorly.

Faith rolled her eyes at the sight of Nikki smirking at Kerry and the other three women, who appeared to be saying that silently.

"Ok, maybe it would have. But could you really blame us? That was really sweet and cute, Faith."

"When he died a year later, I was crushed. My best friend was dead. It wasn't fair. HE WAS ONLY THIRTEEN!" Faith screamed before breaking down for the fourth time that day.

The rest watched while Faith was held by both Kerry and Nikki as more tears streamed down her cheeks. The next three months were really hard for most of the people in that room, Chloe and Rick's kids, and Rick. Kerry, Nikki, Chloe, Rick, and their four kids made the trip to Georgia for the funeral. The rest sent their condolences by the way of flowers.

The day after Thanksgiving, Faith had called Sarah to let her know that she was going to be gone a little longer than for just the holiday, why she was, and that she had given the number to Paul. When Faith had returned to her dorm room after the funeral, she was comforted by Sarah. Even though she was doing that, part of Sarah wanted to bring up the topic of her getting together with Paul. After enough time had passed, Sarah called Paul and set up a date for the following weekend.


	4. Look At All Of The Stars

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Chapter 4. Look At All Of The Stars

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Faith achieves her goal and much more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: This is the final chapter. Sorry if the events in it are a little far fetched, but that's what makes it fiction. Rory and Jennifer's daughter, who they named Kaley, will take part in one of the conversations in this chapter. I had Faith's second girlfriend in this story will be a lesbian daughter of a currently famous actress. I'll give you a clue on who it is. She has claimed to be bi-sexual and into androgyny. I also decided to give her girlfriend a name normally used for a boy with a slight change in spelling. Her first name will be Rian and sound like Ryan. Veronica Willis and mg78, thanks for the help with this chapter and the reviews for the original posts for this story.

* * *

Around nine years later

A few years after graduating from college, Sarah married Paul. What made it even more special was that Sarah had asked Faith to be her Maid of Honor. Faith never got back together with Tara and decided to focus more on a career. Eliza Dushku had kept her promise to help Sarah, Faith, and Paul by introducing them to her business contacts, which helped her goal of becoming a famous actress easier. From almost the very first movies Faith and Sarah were in, they became very popular in the business. Faith had been described as one of the most versatile actresses in Hollywood at that time. She was able to handle any role with ease, regardless of what genre the movie was. It was that ability and being able to get along with whomever she worked with that made her currently one of the most in-demand actresses around.

That and her never getting conceited about her success drew them to her socially too. Faith became famous as well for devoting time and money to certain charities. She was asked often why she was able to be versatile and generous. She would always answer with how past life experiences taught her how to take on those roles. And that her parents had always taught her to be thankful for the good things in her life. The time and money she spent was her way of showing that. She also used her charm to help all of her single cousins get at least one date with a celebrity of their choice. Although a few got further than the others, they could all say that those nights would be ones they would never forget.

The paparazzi would frequently try to get pictures of her hanging out with her family, co-stars from whatever movie she was working on at the time, and people who they assumed she could be dating. Faith was well aware of this and would occasionally even stir up the talk by showing the person she was with some type of affection. It would usually be kisses, hugs, or hand-holding. When she really wanted to get to them while out with attractive female celebrities, she'd turn up the heat of the kiss, grope them a little, and sometimes both at the same time. At least one hand would almost always be on the other girl's hip or butt. The other hand would occasionally be on the back, the back of the neck, or in the hair of the other girl. Faith would always ask or warn the girl first. Since she would do this, most of the time the others went along with it. It didn't matter if it was at a movie premiere, promoting a current or upcoming movie, or just hanging out with them.

The celebrity gossip websites frequently had pictures of her with other famous actresses, whether it was a night on the town or while on the beaches during the summer months in various bikinis. They also had pictures from charity events and all of the magazine photoshoots she had done so far. She had appeared in several magazines: Allure, Elle, People, Teen People, Seventeen, Shape, Vanity Fair, Maxim, and FHM. Rumors had been spread around that she and her current girlfriend had been approached by a few other men's magazines, but the couple had turned them down without a second thought.

The night of the Academy Awards; the home of Faith Hennessy-Alcott, the family room; just outside of Los Angeles, California

Faith's entire family and Denise and Matt Edwards were seated around the huge screen TV and watching the pre-show to the awards when the people they were waiting to see were making their way down the red carpet. It was Faith's first nomination for best actress in a leading role. She was nominated for her role in "Like A Hit On The Head", which was a modern time remake of "Cyrano de Bergerac" by Edmond Rostand. She played a female version of Cyrano. At the sight of their son and daughter on TV with their significant others, Kerry and Nikki began to shed tears. This was noticed by everyone else in the room.

"The show hasn't even started, and you two are already crying?" Bridget asked before smirking, "If you're like that now, how are you going to be during the show?"

"Excited but nervous," the parents answered together immediately.

"Ok," Bridget giggled.

"Faith, Rian, and Sarah look beautiful in those dresses. And Paul looks handsome in his tux," Chloe commented.

"Of course they do," Nikki stated with pride.

"Does anyone still think it's weird that Faith's involved with a girl whose name is normally a guy's name and spelled with an i instead of a y?" Rory and Jennifer's daughter, Kaley, questioned with a smile.

"Not anymore. And considering who her mom is, it's not that surprising," Bridget and Jeremy's daughter, Ryleigh, claimed, "It's another thing we have in common other than being beautiful blondes."

"I can't believe our daughter has a chance to win an Oscar tonight," Kerry replied anxiously.

"Well, we both knew it could happen someday. Maybe you shouldn't say anything else, or you might jinx it. You remember how nervous she was when she left. I think she should have won one by now or at least been nominated more than once, but maybe I'm biased due to her being my daughter."

All three women had on off the shoulder dresses, with Rian and Sarah's dresses being more revealing than Faith's but still classy. Faith's was red, Rian's was blue, and Sarah's was a combination of black and silver. Faith and Rian, who just happened to be the daughter of Evan Rachel Wood, walked arm in arm first while Sarah and Paul followed about three feet behind them. They had made it about halfway down when they were flagged down by a reporter for the network broadcasting the awards ceremony.

The red carpet outside the location of the Academy Awards ceremony

"Faith Hennessy-Alcott, you and your girlfriend, Rian Evan Wood, are each nominated for the best actress in a leading role. The buzz around Hollywood is what's going to happen if one of you wins. Rumor has it that this has caused tension between the two of you and has affected your relationship. Is there any truth to this rumor?"

"Certainly not!" Faith exclaimed confidently and added when the reporter seemed to doubt her, "Maybe this will stop the rumor."

The entire crowd was then witness to a slightly heated kiss between Faith and the blonde that had been on her arm. Camera flashes were constantly going off at that scene along with several cheers for one of Hollywood's favorite couples. The reporter then focused on Sarah, who had been smiling along with Paul at the kiss that had temporarily shut up the reporter.

"Sarah Hennessy-Alcott, you're nominated for the best female in a supporting role for the same movie as Faith's. Do you feel any resentment toward her, especially since your mother, Eliza Dushku, was the one who directed it? She's nominated for the best director tonight as well, isn't she?"

"Faith has been my best friend since our first year at UCLA. We have nothing but respect and love for each other, despite what the tabloids might try to get people to believe. I'm proud to call her my sister in law," Sarah announced and was surprised by a kiss on her right cheek by Faith. They shared a smile before Sarah continued to say, "Yes, my mom is. I'm confident tonight will continue to show how talented she is both in front of and behind the camera."

The two couples then marched silently into the building while waving to the crowd frequently.

Faith and Rian, who had been nicknamed "Riaith" by their fans and the paparazzi, had met on the set of a movie they had been in. They had starred opposite each other in the movie. It was a remake of the movie "Friends With Benefits". The only differences were that the couple in the movie was a lesbian couple, not a heterosexual one and that Faith's character had secretly been in love with Rian's character from the beginning. The movie had been the first either actress had been in that included a few lesbian love/sex scenes. It was also the first that required some nudity from both actresses.

Faith was slightly nervous at the idea of filming those scenes. She had even contemplated using a body double. She was proud of her body, but the idea of showing that much skin on screen made her a little uncomfortable in the beginning. Rian's mom, Evan, eased her fears by recalling the roles she played where she had shown that much skin and more. That along with some encouraging words from both Evan and Rian convinced Faith to agree to the few, brief flashes of her butt and the slightly longer shots of her chest. Faith's parents weren't too thrilled when Faith had told them about the scenes in the movie, but they supported her anyway. Faith had usually made the right decision, so they trusted her. The success of the movie had led to more roles for both women.

As the scenes were filmed, they handled it well and managed to get through them in one take. On the inside though, both girls felt something as bare skin touched bare skin. When they were over, the girls were excused to go to their trailers to prepare for their next scenes. On the way to hers, Faith tried to ignore what Rian made her feel during each scene where they had some physical contact. It didn't matter what kind. Just a simple touch from her had brought up feelings in Faith that had been stronger than any she had for Tara.

She was happy at that moment that her trailer had included a shower. Faith kept thinking about her for the rest of the day. Before they finished working on the movie that week, both girls admitted to each other that they had felt something while doing the love/sex scenes. It had led to a first date. As much as they tried to stop themselves, the date ended with them getting each other into bed. The question of how long it would be before someone found out about their relationship was answered at the movie wrap party. Faith and Rian had sneaked away from the party for a bit before being busted. When they were caught by Sarah, who had been invited to the party by Faith, she had seen more of Faith than she ever had at UCLA, and just as much of Rian.

Later that night, the awards ceremony

Everyone in the building could feel the excitement as they waited for the most talked about category for the year. Even Sarah's assumption about her mom winning being right didn't stop it. It was extremely quiet when the list of nominee was read by the presenter. There was the traditional applause when short clips from the movies were shown after each woman's name.

"And the award for best female in a leading role goes to…Faith Hennessy-Alcott for her role in 'Like A Hit On The Head'."

A few seconds after her name was called, one of the many cameras was on the winner. Everyone tuned into the show saw the expression of shock from Faith. Faith's eyes were wide open, and she covered her gaping mouth with her hands. She was hugged by Rian, Sarah, and Paul before making her way up to the stage. The applause she had heard on the way up to the podium was really getting to her. Everybody smiled as Faith tried to hold back tears but wasn't able to stop one falling from each eye as she made her speech.

"I'm sure every aspiring actor or actress dreams about this at least once in their life. To win an Oscar on your first nomination makes it even more amazing. I would like to thank everyone who made this possible. To all my fans for their support by seeing every movie I have been in and the fan mail. To the great cast and crew I worked with to make this movie. To Eliza Dushku for helping me get my start in this exciting and usually fast paced business. To all of the people I've worked with over my short time as an actress. The huge amount of respect I've received from them has made this worth the sometimes long hours. To the rest of the women nominated for this award, I'm honored to just be nominated along with you. You're all very talented. In fact, everyone in here is talented. To my beautiful girlfriend, Rian Evan Wood, sorry, sweetie. Maybe next year this can be yours. And last but not least, to my entire family. Thanks for all the love and support you've given me my entire life. I love you all. Thank you."

Faith wiped away a few more tears as she was escorted off stage during another round of applause. Faith was grateful that none of the audience had seen the tears that came after disappearing behind the curtains.

Meanwhile, Faith's home

The family switched their attention back and forth from the TV screen to the proud parents as the names and movies were mentioned. Each of them gasped at the brief pause made by the presenter. When it was confirmed Faith was the winner, the family went wild. They yelled and cheered as if they were at the award show themselves. They observed Kerry and Nikki shedding tears of happiness at their daughter's major accomplishment and being able to give another moving speech.

Then the couple was hugged by the rest of the family. After they had calmed down, they went back to watching the rest of the show. They cheered again as Sarah had gone on to win the best female in a supporting role award. The last category was for best full length motion picture. They gasped as they waited for the winner. They cheered again as the movie Faith and Sarah had been in had won the award.

However, they were surprised to see who had come up to accept the award. They smiled as Eliza stepped up to the podium. She made almost the same speech Faith had. Hers had been filled with some humor though. Eliza had paused momentarily to look back at the cast members that had joined her on stage. There was laughter and a few whistles as Eliza had winked at Sarah and Faith while talking about one of the funny moments during the filming of the award winning movie. Faith blushed at the wink and the words describing one of the particular funny moments.

Backstage at the award show

Faith and her group were once again stopped for an interview. This time, Faith was ready and had a little surprise for them. During the interview, Paul had slyly slipped a small box into his sister's right hand.

"So, Faith Hennessy-Alcott, you've won an Oscar the first time you've been nominated. What are your plans now?"

"I'm going to Disney World," Faith joked, "Honestly though, this night was been a dream that I wasn't completely sure would come true. It's been a great night, and maybe I can make it even better."

There were expressions of confusion from the reporter, Rian, and Sarah. It was quickly cleared up when Faith made a sharp right turn to Rian, got down on one knee, and proposed in front of the camera. Rian gasped at the sight of Faith down on one knee and the shining diamond, engagement ring in her hand. She had the same look of shock Faith had when she won the award.

"I won the award tonight, but you've won something I hope you consider a lot more valuable. You've won my heart. I know we haven't been together that long, but I have something I want to ask you. Rian Evan Wood, would you marry me and make me the happiest I've ever been?"

Rian glanced at the camera for a second before facing Faith again. The tears were falling down her cheeks as Faith nervously waited for her reply.

"Faith Hennessy-Alcott, you won more than the award tonight. You've won my heart too. Yes, I WILL marry you."

After the couple shared a soft kiss that lasted for a moment, they were hugged by Sarah and Paul. The reporter then congratulated the couple before the group headed for the exit door.

At that same time, Faith's home

The family had been paying close attention when they had noticed that Faith was being interviewed again. They laughed at the joke she had made. They were stunned into silence at the sight of Faith proposing. After hearing Rian say yes, all of the women were crying.

"Did you have any idea that your daughter was going to do that?" Bridget and Chloe inquired at the same time while the rest just stared in curiosity.

"None whatsoever," Kerry responded before wiping away another tear.

"I'm just surprised as the rest of you are," Nikki revealed as she turned to the redhead, "Our baby girl is getting married, Beautiful."

"I kn-know, Pr-Princess. D-Do y-you th-think sh-she w-will b-be as h-happy as us?" Kerry stuttered.

"If the proposal and acceptance is any clue, then yes they will be."

The family received a second surprise when a stretch hummer limo pulled up around an hour later. They gawked as they observed Faith waving them over to the open door of the limo. Faith, Rian, Paul, and Sarah smirked as all of them pretty much ran outside. A loud gasp was heard when they saw that a few others had come along with them. Smiles were spread among the family at the sight of smiles from Evan Rachel Wood, Eliza Dushku, and Rick Fox as they stepped out of the car with the other four.

"Wh-What are you doing home early, sweetie?"

"We thought we'd round up the whole gang to celebrate with us."

"REALLY?" the entire family shouted, making the other seven laugh.

"Yes, so can everyone come?" Faith inquired as her smile grew by the second.

They got nods from each person.

"So how much room do you have in there?" Nikki said.

"That depends on how comfortable you want to be," Faith declared as the original seven climbed back in, "Sorry, but I don't think all of you will fit in here. This is the only limo we were able to get our hands on, even with all of the star power."

"What about the rest of us?" Bridget muttered.

"The rest can follow us in a car or cars," Faith directed. On the way back, maybe some of you can switch so that that everyone gets at least one ride in this."

After the original seven got in, the others began to climb in. They went one at a time, starting with Kerry and Nikki then the younger ones. When they were finished, it was determined that four would have to go by another car. Matt, Denise, Chloe and Rick volunteered to be the four as long as four others took their place on the way back. After they were sure that the house was locked up and everyone was ready to go, they took off and headed to a nearby restaurant. It wasn't one that was normally visited by celebrities, so the staff was in awe at the appearance of the stars. The restaurant was pretty much dead. It made it no problem for them to close the restaurant for the sudden customers.

After their order was taken, the celebrities happily signed several autographs and posed for pictures with the staff. There was even a group picture taken of the celebrities that the manager indicated would be framed and displayed proudly on one of the walls. The manager and staff were on cloud nine, figuratively speaking. At the end of the night, they received many compliments on the food and were told that the place would be mentioned to their friends, including celebrities. Before leaving the restaurant, the servers who had waited on them were given a generous tip for their service. The following day, the internet was buzzing about the Oscars, Faith's proposal, and Rian's acceptance.

Around three years later

As Faith had predicted, her fiancée was nominated and won the Oscar for the best female in a leading role the next year. Rian proudly showed off the engagement ring still on her finger as she gave her speech. About three months after Rian won her Oscar, the couple tied the knot. It wasn't long after that they decided to have both careers and kids. Faith was the one to give birth to them. After revealing that they were having twins, there was speculation around Hollywood on what they would name them. Considering the unique names of the parents, it made the media more curious.

They had gone with Kaitlin Nicole Hennessy-Wood for the girl as a sort of tribute to Cate and Nikki, and Zachary James Hennessy-Wood for the boy. She picked James as a tribute to her great-grandfather, who she never got a chance to meet. It was mainly for Kerry since she thought so highly of him. Rian agreed when Faith had suggested it. Faith and Rian worked out a schedule. From that day on, there was always at least one parent with the kids while the other worked on their next movie.

The End


End file.
